


Vegas

by Koehler



Series: Full Length Hamilton x Reader Fics [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Intoxication, Waking Up Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like from the title. John and Y/N wake up in a hotel room on Las Vegas without any memory of what happened the night before.





	Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> I used a female reader for this. Please let me know if you would like a rewrite with different pronouns! I am more than happy to do so.
> 
> Warnings: blatant swearing, alcohol, inebriation, smut implications, (somewhat) explicit descriptions of what could happen after sex, John being adorable
> 
> [John's Messages]  
> {Alexander's Messages}

The sound of the couple next door fucking woke Y/N up. The feeling of acidic vomit battling its way up her throat made her rush to the small bathroom, unable to stand up straight. She had no idea whose room this was, but Y/N didn’t have time to take in their surroundings before all she could focus on was emptying her stomach as quickly as possible, trying to relieve her nausea. 

 

Breathing heavily, Y/N rested her head against the back edge of the porcelain seat, trying to use the cool material to dull their throbbing temples. Someone groaned from the bedroom that she had just run from, and Y/N turned her head to try and look out the door without getting up. The horrific hangover she currently had told her that she probably wouldn’t remember much of last night.

 

The person in the other room slowly got out of bed, his hair frizzy and unwilling to stay out of his eyes. He didn’t want to get out of bed, but the sound of vomiting nearby was echoing off the walls was only making his headache worse. 

 

Y/N didn't realize that they were both shirtless until her boyfriend John appeared in the doorway of the bathroom, looking like he had been through hell. There were scratches up and down his chest and he was clearly as hungover as Y/N was. Looking down at her own chest, she wasn’t embarrassed to be shirtless in front of John. He had seen her without clothing before. What caused the embarrassment was the now dry white stain on her stomach.

 

Blushing, Y/N turned on the ivory sink in the bathroom and tried to wipe off the stain using a small hand cloth that the -what she assumed to be a hotel- had provided. John continued just stare at her as she gurgled a bit of water to try and get the taste of vomit from her mouth. Groaning and retching from the acidic taste, Y/N shrugged on a rough bathrobe that was hanging on the back of the door.

 

Blinking away the sleep in his eyes, John groaned, obviously dehydrated despite the large amount of liquid he had consumed the day before. Glancing at the slightly irritated and reddened skin on Y/N’s abdomen, he whispered a hoarse but sincere apology at the mess they had made. He grabbed a metal trash can and spit up what felt like pure stomach acid. 

 

Y/N took the cloth still in her hand and folded it inside out before walking over to John and gently wiping the corner of his mouth. She expected some form of thanks or a smile, despite the situation, but all she saw was John staring at her hand, looking mortified. Noticing her finger, which was slightly out of focus, there was a crooked line in black permanent marker around her ring finger. To top it all off, it appeared as if someone had tried to draw the shape of a diamond on top of the line. She heard John mutter “Oh, fuck.” before he stumbled forward and caught himself against the sink before ultimately slipping on the tile. Sharpie marked his ring finger as well. His “ring” was far sloppier and wider than Y/N’s, as if the person drawing it on had been more drunk. 

 

“What the hell happened to us?” was all she could manage to get out of her mouth. The words hung in the air. They both knew the gravity of the question, and that the longer it remained unanswered, the easier it was for both of them to avoid their rising suspicions and uneasiness.

 

John didn’t have to answer his uncertainty for Y/N to get the message. He went back into the bedroom and found his phone sitting on one of the bedside tables, it’s screen now cracked when it hadn't been the previous day. Unlocking it, he pulled up a contact that he knew would have been with them for the greater part of yesterday, Alexander.

 

* * *

 

 

_**[** what the fick happened last night? **]** _

 

_ [*fuck **]** _

 

_ {Well, good morning to you too.} _

 

_ {What do you remember, John? You and Y/N got pretty drunk} _

 

_**[** all I know is that she and I woke up naked together and now have marker-drawn rings on our fingers **]** _

 

_ {Ah, I see. John, when a two adults love each other very much, they can find themselves attracted to one another in… special ways. Do you understand?} _

 

_**[** listen, dickaass; I would kill you through this screen but I’m far too hungover. it hurts to even look at this damn screen so cut the shit or I will tell Eliza alllll about the bedtime stories you read to Philip about “Thomas the Dickbag of Shitty Writing” **]** _

 

_ {You wouldn’t dare, We both know you had just as much fun illustrating those books as I did writing them… Anyway, you may need to call Y/N “Mrs. Laurens” now. Unless she decides to keep her last name. I wouldn’t blame her.} _

 

_**[** WTF **]** _

 

_**[** WTFWTFWTF **]** _

 

_**[** why the hell did you let us get married! you’re supposed to be the responsible married one! **]** _

 

_ {I didn’t think it was that big of an issue! You’ve been dating for a few years, and you practically already act married. Weren’t you going to propose soon anyways? You just skipped a step and saved a lot of money. Do you know how many people would kill to do that?} _

 

* * *

 

 

John couldn’t help but beam over at his now wife laying on the bed next to him. She was absolutely the best thing that ever happened to him, but he didn’t want to marry her like this. How was he supposed to tell her?

 

“Um, Y/N…”

 

“We’re married, aren’t we?”

 

He sat there in shock for a moment at her lack of concern.

 

“Relax, I figured that’s what happened. It’s no big deal. We can just get an annulment and go about it that way. I get that neither one of us are ready right now.”

 

When Y/N got nothing in response, she couldn’t stop the pressure that was building in her chest. She didn't expect John to welcome this with open arms, but his terrified expression confirmed her thoughts that he didn’t want to marry her. She was never the kind of person to push for marriage in a relationship, but she had hope that deep down John’s feelings for were just as strong and secure as hers for him. She knew it was just a different title on a paper, but it felt like there was something finally settled about it. And now she was certain that he just wanted to take it all back.

 

There was a heavy knock at the door, and John moaned from the pain it caused his head. He shuffled over to the door and unlocked it to see Hercules standing with a huge grin on his face and his brown messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

 

“Rise and shine, sleepyheads!”

 

Y/N shot him the most annoyed look she could muster, which wasn’t much considering the situation.

 

“Alexander said that you two were finally awake, so I brought you all the necessities!”

 

Mulligan turned his messenger back upside down over the mattress and a variety of fruits, water, and Gatorade tumbled out. John tossed Y/N one of the drinks before taking a sip of his own. Hercules happily stood before the creaky bed, watching his friends thank him and send him appreciative glances. He reached for his back pocket, pulling out a slightly folded slip of paper.

 

“Now for the fun part… Here’s your Marriage Certificate. You have nine days now to submit it and make it legally binding, if you choose to.”

 

Getting little reaction as he placed it on the duvet cover, Hercules watched Y/N and John stare at the paper as if it were a bomb. He understood that they both needed time to understand what happened. It probably hadn’t even sunken in yet. Turning around, he grabbed his bag and began to walk towards the door when he heard a voice call to him.

 

“How did you get this?”  Y/N asked him. He knew that John was trying and failing to hide the smile growing on his face.

 

“John nearly spilled his drink on the paper and you freaked out on him for almost ruining it after the ceremony. You set it down before you almost spilled a drink on it yourself. Angelica was fast enough to grab it and give it to me for safe keeping before we helped you guys to your hotel room.”

 

John nodded, as if that was making sense with what little memory he had. Y/N whispered a “thank you” before Hercules saluted and bounded out the door, looking proud. She peered up at John, watching him stare in wonder at the certificate before meeting her gaze. He cleared his throat before asking “What do you want to do?”.

 

Y/N felt as if her lungs were closing in. Taking another sip of her water, she glanced at the bedding, suddenly finding the pattern entrancing. “I understand if you want to get rid of it.”

 

“What? Why would I want to do that?”

 

Her head snapped up, not expecting his answer.

 

“You seemed so upset at Alexander’s messages that I thought you would want to end the marriage. You seemed so scared and angry.”

Laurens burst out in laughter. He couldn’t help it, despite the now worsening headache.

“It was unexpected, but I could never be mad at the thought of marrying you! I was going to propose to you at dinner tomorrow, but this threw that off track a bit. I understand if you don’t want to send in the certificate, but maybe we can go around it. We could get married in my aunt’s back yard like we always talked about, and have a small ceremony for our family and close friends. Nobody needs to know that we kept the marriage. We can just have a formal party and pretend it happened then.”

 

His happiness was contagious. That was the only way to describe it. The excitement in the room was too much. “John Laurens, are you asking me what I think you are?”

 

He scrambled off the bed, rummaging around in his suitcase for a few minutes, cursing as he tried to feel his way around the contents. When he turned back around, now slightly more frazzled than before, he tripped and fell onto one knee.

 

“This is not at all how I expected this, holy shit. To say that we’ve been through a lot would be an understatement. You’ve helped me through my roughest times and supported me through the best of it. You were there whenever I need you and even when I didn’t realize that I did. I can’t imagine my life and future without you in it, and I would be the luckiest person alive to do so with you as my wife. Y/N L/N, will you marry me?”

 

“It would be my pleasure, John Laurens.”

 

John jumped on the bed, happily slipping a real engagement ring into her finger.

 

“John, honey, I love you to pieces, but please don’t hold me so tightly. It hurts.”

 

“Sorry!”

 

He cuddled into her side before dragging over a laptop from the nightstand and turning it on and lowering the sound and brightness.

 

“Do you wanna watch something?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Before they eventually fell asleep next to one another, Y/N sent her friend a single text.

 

_ [Hey, Peggy! Do you still plan weddings?] _


End file.
